


Midnight conversations

by UpInOrbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Where Kim Lip needs fresh air and she finds herself opening up to a total stranger





	Midnight conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad and it's almost 2 a.m so please don't be too hard on me xD   
> It's my first Loona au, but I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> P.D. I'll try to continue my chaptered fic next, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still in my exam period and it's killing me...

The door opened with a loud metallic thud when it hit the wall, almost coming unhinged because of how much force had been used to finally open it. She felt a sob climbing up her throat, and did her best to smother it. She refused to cry. She felt bad enough already. She didn’t have to make it worse by crying. Even so, she knew her cheeks were stained with tears, her makeup almost ruined, and she wanted to scream, but she didn’t want to attract any attention, didn’t want to worry her friends. They had had a hard enough time because of her. They were good friends, the best that could be found out there, and had been there every step of the way, but they were finally having some fun: she wouldn’t be the one to ruin that night for them. That didn’t stop the tears from coming, though. She would just deal with them alone. 

Her hands curved on the railing of the balcony, as she let her head down. Strands of blonde hair fell from were it was tied up with a ribbon but she couldn’t be bothered to push it back. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to see her, after all. She had left behind the music and the laughs of the party, replacing it by the silence of the night, and the sound of her thoughts, swirling in her head.

A sudden cough startled here, and she jumped back.

“Oh my God!” she brought a hand to her heart, which beat frantically against her chest.

She turned to the left, looking for the source of the cough, and she found herself staring at a pair of brown eyes, that looked as surprised as she felt.

“Are you okay?”

“How long have you been there!?”

They both spoke at the same time. The stranger smiled brightly, and she almost returned the smile.

“How are you?”

The tone was soft, could almost be considered as caring, but why would a stranger care for her? Only a very small (but important) group of people cared for her, and strangers weren’t included in the list. 

“Fine. I’m… I’m fine” she smiled, but she felt like it wasn’t very convincing. Judging by the stranger’s face, it was even less convincing than she suspected. 

“You don’t seem fine”.

She grimaced, and turned her face to the sky. 

“Truth is, I’m not fine. But I will be.”

“I’m glad. Do you want to talk about it?” she talked to her like she expected her to bolt away.

“I’ve talked about it enough. Plus, I don’t even know you, I don’t want to annoy a stranger”.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m here and willing to listen, if you need me to”.

She turned down the offer, shaking her head.

“Well, will you at least tell me your name? I’m Jinsoul, by the way.”

Jinsoul smiled warmly, reminding her of her own friends.

“I’m Jungeun. But you can call me Kim Lip. Or Kim. It’s what everyone does.”

“Okay, Kim. So what brings you to this lonely balcony at this time at night?”

She smiled lightly at the question. Jinsoul was on the balcony next to hers, elbows propped on the railing, facing her, and her interest seemed genuine. 

“I was inside with my friends. These past weeks… Haven’t been the best”. _Understatement of the year_ , she thought to herself. “We were here having fun, until I saw… Something and I couldn’t stay there anymore. I didn’t want to worry my friends, God knows they have worried enough about me these days, so I basically came out through the first exit I found”.

“Yeah, I heard you trying to open the door. I really thought you were going to break it”. 

Jinsoul laughed, and it made her laugh as well, for the first time The incident, as she had named it. Haseul thought it was stupid. She believed giving it such a name stopped her from facing the reality of what had happened, giving it a power that it wouldn’t have by itself. Kind of like Voldemort’s name. Kim Lip was always quick to point out that Voldemort’s name had indeed had power by itself, to which her friend only shook her head. Either way, she loved Haseul with all her heart, but thatdidn’t change the fact that it was her who had suffered it, not Haseul, and she would deal with it in her own way, at her own pace. Maybe in the future she would face it like Haseul suggested, but she wasn’t prepared, not at that moment.

“I might have been a little too enthusiastic, I’m afraid” she answered, with a smile.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her. She barely knew Jinsoul, but she did know she liked her. And who knew, maybe talking to someone who hadn’t been involved in all the drama would help her. While she thought about it, Jinsoul lit a cigarette, and offered her one. After a little doubt, she refused it.

“It’s a bit of a long story” she said.

Jinsoul shrug her shoulders and took a drag on her cigarette.

“I have time” she encouraged her.

Kim Lip looked at her, _really_ looked at her since she had ended up on that balcony, took her in: the big brown eyes framed by blonde hair that was a couple shades lighter than hers, pink lips that parted to expel the smoke, the long and delicate neck and her exposed collarbone. She hadn’t noticed at first, but under the moonlight, Kim Lip thought she was facing an angel, whose unwavering attention was focused solely on her. That was what helped her make up her mind.

“I dance at a studio a couple blocks from here. I love dancing, since I was a kid. It is the one hobby that has remained a constant in my life, the one that I have never given up, not once, not even when I broke my arm some years ago. It was difficult to dance like that, I have to admit it, but I somehow made it work”. She raised her eyes to look briefly at Jinsoul, to see how she reacted to her rambling, and she was met with a smile, that made Jinsoul’s eyes crinkle. Kim Lip returned it. “Dancing is extremely important to me, and it’s the one thing I can’t live without. There’s going to be a competition in three months, and we’re going to take part in it. We’re good, we’re really good, and I think we can do very well, maybe pass to the next stage. Two months ago, they told us there were going to be auditions to choose the people who would go to the competition. It was to ensure it was going to be as fair as possible, they told us. I was so excited. It’s been ages since I last participated in something like this, and I really wanted to go”, she hadn’t even noticed, but suddenly the tears had started falling again, staining her cheeks. Jinsoul handed her a tissue, and after Kim Lip had accepted it, she grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, earning her a wobbly smile. “Everyone was allowed to take part in the auditions, we just had to prepare something and perform in front of the jury. They would then tell us who had made the cut. It was around that time when a girl from the studio asked me out”.

Kim Lip allowed her eyes to wander upon the city beneath her feet, the flickering lights, the towering buildings, she let the slightly cold air of the night soak her bones, gathering up the courage to tell the end of the story. She felt Jinsoul’s warm hand squeezing hers, in silent confort, and she smiled.

“I was surprised, because she had never looked like she cared about me. I hadn’t really thought about her, but she seemed nice enough and I told her I’d go out with her.”

She felt silent, and nibbled at her bottom lip, feeling the familiar prickle of tears behind her closed eyes.

“I’m guessing it was a bad decision?” Jinsoul softly asked, distracting Kim Lip from her pain. The latter let out a humourless laugh.

“It was”, she said bitterly. “My friend, Yerim, she never liked her, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to go out with her. I barely knew anything about her, just that she was a pretty good dancer, it would have been so unfair to just shut her out without a reason. We hung out for a while, and I really liked her. I might have even started to fall for her. Fast-forward to the night before the auditions. She told me to go to her house, to spend the night together, because she was nervous she wouldn’t make the cut so she wanted someone to be with her, and we could go together to the auditions. We talked for hours. I was so tired, but I wanted her to stop feeling bad, because she was going to pass the cut, that much was obvious to me. I feel asleep thinking of the auditions, but I never got to go. She woke up before me, turned off all the alarms I had prepared and left without me”, she barely registered the angry gasp coming from Jinsoul. “I’m a really heavy sleeper, and I was exhausted, so by the time I arrived at the studio, the auditions had already finished, and I didn’t get to try. She broke me. I felt so stupid. She was able to charm me and I fell for it, she didn’t even had to try. Yerim overheard her conversation with one of her friends. Apparently, she was jealous of me, because I had “robbed” her spot on other occasions, and she felt like she was going to lose against me, that I was going to be chosen, and not her. I was doing fine these past days until I saw here inside the club, making out with some girl. It brought all those feelings back and I couldn’t stay inside any longer.”

“Honey… I’m so sorry. Nobody deserves that. What she did was horrible. I really want to slap her, and I don’t even know her.”

Kim Lip threw her head back and laughed.

“My friends took care of that. They got so angry at what had happened that they hacked into the computer that had the list of people who had been chosen and erased their name. They couldn’t add mine, that was way to risky, but seeing her face when she found out she wasn’t on the list made it better.”

Jinsoul laughed as well, her blonde hair like a halo around her.

“I think I’d like your friends” she said with a smile.

“I think you’d like them, yes”, she whole heartedly agreed. “Speaking of them, they are probably wondering where I am”. She fumbled with her phone, and found a couple missed calls and a dozen texts that varied from worried to angry. “They are. I guess I’ll have to get going. Thank you for listening to my endless rant”.

“Don’t worry about it. I really hope I was of help”, Jinsoul’s smile was bright and warm, and it might just be the Moon, that always turned Kim Lip into a soft mush of a person, but the girl really appeared to be glowing under the faint light. She wanted to keep that image with her forever. “Now you should really go, unless you want your friends to worry even more about you”.

“Yeah, I should go”, but her feet remained rooted to balcony, not wanting to move. 

_Stop embarrasing yourself, Jungeun_. She finally moved, but when she was about to open the door that would take her inside, she suddenly whipped her head towards the other girl.

“Do you think I’d be able to find you here again sometime?” she asked, looking resolutely at Jinsoul, whose face slowly lit up as a smile stretched across it.

“I’m pretty sure you would. I’m pretty sure you’d find me here on Friday, as well”.

A similar smile made it’s way on Kim Lip’s face. 

“Then I’ll be here on Friday. Bye, Jinsoul. It was a pleasure meeting you”.

Without waiting for an answer, she went back inside, and met her friends. Neither of them stopped asking her questions, but she ignored them, her mind fixed on a girl with silken hair with a cigarette between her lips. 

She didn’t say a word to her friends, but on Friday she dragged them back to the club and ghosted on them to go talk to Jinsoul, and that situation kept repeating itself over the course of the days. Yerim and Haseul complained and groaned about always going to the same club, but they had seen how happy their friend was, so they didn’t really try to deter her from dragging them there.

She didn’t tell them a word about Jinsoul when she asked for her number, nor did she tell them who kept her awake at night, endless conversations at 4 a.m. She did tell them about her when she finally gathered the courage to ask the other one out, and cried while telling them that Jinsoul had accepted without a second’s hesitation. She spammed their group chat when she went on her first date with her, and flooded her social medias as the dates kept happening. She screamed and cried after the first _I love you’_ s had been said, and she blabbered about her girlfriend, how pretty and smart and kind she was.

Jinsoul had been the first to know that she had been chosen as a replacement for the tournament when one of the dancers had had a bad fall that prevented her from participating, and she had been the first to rejoice when she told them about the sour expression The Asshole (as Jinsoul so kindly named her) had when it wasn’t her name but Kim’s the one announced. 

Jinsoul had sat at front row with Yerim and Haseul, all three of them her personal cheerleaders, when Kim Lip performed, and theirs were the loudest screams when her team won. 

And maybe Jinsoul had shot The Asshole a sickeningly sweet smile when she first met her, only to discretely trip her as a personal revenge for how bad she had made her girlfriend feel. And maybe Jinsoul made her feel like she could do anything, and had made herself at home in Kim Lip’s heart, right beside her friends and family. And maybe she had become something Kim Lip could love even more than dancing. 

And maybe Kim Lip was head over heels for her, for her beautiful and smart and kind girlfriend, who sometimes was a dork and sometimes had a streak of evil, but he good kind of evil, but that made her feel loved and safe and cherished.


End file.
